The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines, in which a solenoid valve controlled by at least one of the state variables essential for the operation of the engine, such as load, engine speed, pressure and temperature of combustion air, etc., controls the injection process by means of a shut-off device loaded by a spring on one end, the shut-off device being in one end position during the time of injection, whereas it is subject to the feed pressure on both ends and is resting in the other end position while the pump is being filled.